


Lie Next to Your Frame; Girl Unobserved

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: She's Just a Girl and She's on Fire [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Post Op!Kylo, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Kylo Ren, Trans Kylo, Trans Kylo Ren, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Set a month after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6430654/chapters/14719807">Watch Her as She Lights Up the Night</a></em>
</p><p>Hux has never noticed how serene Ren is in her sleep before this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Next to Your Frame; Girl Unobserved

**Author's Note:**

> _Massive thanks to[Morgenstern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyimfaking/pseuds/Morgenstern) for beta and corrections._
> 
> _Title Credit | Inspiration: The Writer; Ellie Goulding_
> 
> __  
>  **Comment moderation is enabled; bullying will not be accepted - neither will hate speech.**   
> 

The soft beeping of the alarm to the left of his head gently tugged Hux from his sleep and he sighed softly. Rolling over, his hand found the button, turning it off as quickly as he could; Ren wasn’t due to wake up for another few hours and Hux hated waking her up. He didn’t move at first; he just blinked himself awake, staring at the holoclock on the bedside table beside him.  
  
04:00; Hux stared at the blinking figures, ticking the minutes away until it said 04:03. Sighing quietly, he rolled onto his back, grunting a little in frustration. He hadn’t needed to be up until 5 this morning, and he’d obviously set his clock wrong in the midst of his exhaustion last night.  
  
Hux could have gladly fallen back into a comfortable slumber for the remaining 57 minutes of the hour, but he knew that he was up, any more sleep would make him tired and irritated; such a mood was not good practice for a man of his standing.  
  
Carefully, Hux turned his head to the side, casting his gaze over his sleeping girlfriend next to him, rather than the cold, metallic ceiling above.  
  
Ren was lying on her back, her head tilted towards Hux. Her long eyelashes were spread across her high cheekbones, dusting the pale skin with darkened hair. Her long black hair was spread across her pillow, dark against the pale red sheets. Her lips were parted ever so slightly; the soft _huff_ of her exhalations and her gentle snoring could just be heard over the metallic thrum that ran through Starkiller’s walls.  
  
Hux found his own lips getting tight at the corners, and he couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his face.  
  
Rolling onto his side, his hand reached out to gently tuck a stray strand of hair behind Ren’s ear. She frowned, shifting a little bit, and her hand started patting around the mattress. Hux sat up and placed his hand in the way; Ren’s hand connected with it and clutched at it, settling back down.  
  
Hux’s smile grew wider and he squeezed Ren’s hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Hux’s smile turned to a frown when he realised the small camisole shirt that Ren had gone to bed in had twisted, one of her breasts slipping from the material. With his unoccupied hand, he reached up, gently tugging the shirt back around to cover her chest.  
  
Such a beautiful woman deserved modesty, even whilst she slept.  
  
Hux gently twisted his hand, carefully intertwining his fingers with Ren’s long digits, before he tilted his head, watching her a moment. Something about Ren was different from usual; Hux had noticed she was much stiller in her sleep, much quieter.  
  
It hit Hux like a bantha stampede.  
  
She’d had peaceful sleeps for the past month, and watching her now, Hux noticed how calm she looked, how serene – ever since she had come back from her operations.  
  
With a smile, the General leant down to press a gentle kiss to Ren’s forehead. His hand ran gently through her hair, and Hux leaned back with a frown as she started making soft noises. Her eyes flickered for a few seconds before they half-opened. Her topaz eyes stared up into Hux’s grey ones, and the lovers smiled at each other momentarily.  
  
“Whatcha doing?” Ren’s voice was a murmur, sounding almost drugged as she battled not to fall back into her deep sleep.  
  
“Getting up for the day; go back to sleep.”  
  
“Time’sit?”  
  
Hux’s gaze broke away from her hypnotising eyes for the merest of seconds. “12 past 4 in the morning.”  
  
“Moof milker.”  
  
Hux chuckled softly and leaned down to press his lips to Ren’s. They got caught up in the kiss for a few moments and then Hux leaned back, smiling softly. “Go back to sleep, Ren.”  
  
The Knight didn’t need telling twice and she yawned, stretching out. She rolled over, tugging her hand free from Hux’s to curl up and grab his pillow, nuzzling it softly. Hux couldn’t help but smile as her breathing evened back up.  
  
The General let himself smile at her for a few more moments, his finger stroking her cheek before he forced himself up and into the ‘fresher.  
  
Ren would be here tonight; it was the thought of them sharing their personal space, cuddling close to each other in a comfortable silence that got Hux through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: i-look-so-good-in-blue


End file.
